


the thing my lips miss

by lightuptheskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kagehinaweek20, M/M, very quick drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightuptheskies/pseuds/lightuptheskies
Summary: Short entry for #KagehinaWeek20 and my first Kagehina fic (also maybe the last)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	the thing my lips miss

It has been, what, three years?

Hinata looked out the bus window and leaned his forehead against the cold glass. He hadn't been home for three years and yet everything somehow looked the same. The roads uphill are still a bit rough, lined with trees and mainly deserted. The same old houses and small buildings here and there, even the road signs were the same.

There was nothing really new but his heartbeat was steadily increasing as he drew nearer his destination. He could feel the excitement of coming home. 

Ah, _home_. 

This was the air and the smells his nose had missed, the crisp fragrance of fall. Then there were the sites his eyes had longed for, the orange hues that the sunset paints the sky in. This was the wind his skin had missed, cold but not cold enough to chill. The sounds of the countryside was still music to his ears, melodies he'd want to listen to again and again.

He could have returned any time the last three years but the trip would cost a lot and he was only on scholarship. And yes, he was afraid that if he returned, he wouldn't want to leave again. He wanted to visit so many times, he was almost crazy with homesickness. But Hinata knew he had to persevere. He couldn't give up, not when a lot is on the line. Studying abroad was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he was lucky enough to get chosen.

He left quite abruptly. There wasn't enough time to say proper goodbyes. He had left family, friends, and…

He was startled when his phone rang. He straightened up and took it from his pocket. He smiled as he saw the name flashing on the screen

"Hey, shortie."

"What do you mean shortie?" his sister replied, and Hinata could imagine her pouting as she spoke. "I bet I'm taller than you now. Anyway, are you near?"

"Yup. I'll reach the last stop in about five minutes."

"Great! I'm starving and mom won't let me eat until you get here. She cooked all of your favorites so get here quick, okay?"

"Wow, okay I missed you, too," Hinata said teasingly.

"Hah!" Natsu answered. "Just kidding. Of course I missed you. See you soon, bro."

The call ended and it didn't take long before Hinata could see the bus stop up ahead. His excitement grew anew and he could feel his stomach twist a bit. He was finally back. Back to the place and people he missed.

Back to him.

He readied his luggage and was by the door exactly when the bus stopped. It was another ten-minute walk before he reached home but he thought he'd sprint up there and make it with just five. He hopped down, coat, scarf, bags and all, his feet landing solidly on the land they have missed to run in.

Hinata took a deep breath, prepared himself for his dash home but before he could take the first step, he was stopped by a very familiar voice. 

"Hinata."

Hinata turned and there he saw the same dark haired boy who was always in his dreams. The same eyes, nose, mouth. Perhaps he was taller, and maybe wider. But the intensity of his stare and the feelings it gave Hinata were the same.

"Kageyama…"

This. This was what his lips had missed. Saying Kageyama's name and watching the other boy's eyes light up as if his smile couldn't contain his happiness that it had to travel to his gaze.

It was the first time in three whole years that they see each other face to face but the seasons seemed to have melted away in an instant.

"Welcome home."

Ah, _home_.

"I'm glad to be back."


End file.
